


Whatever It Takes

by snapealina



Series: Sorting Hat Drabbles [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 17:37:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5879764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snapealina/pseuds/snapealina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco is desperate to get a closer look at the dragons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whatever It Takes

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the sortinghatdrabs on LJ in 2009
> 
> Characters belong to JK Rowling

Draco Malfoy stared at the four dragons with amazement. He couldn’t believe it. Dragons at Hogwarts – boring Hogwarts. Draco was about to try to get a better view when he felt a hand grab his shoulder.

 

“What are you doing here? You’re not supposed to be here.”

 

Draco looked up and saw a young red-head standing over him with a frown on his face.

 

“Obviously one can’t go anywhere in this world without running into a Weasel.” Draco sneered. “You vermin are everywhere; your parents must be weasels in heat constantly.”

 

Charlie scowled at he arrogant little blonde. “You must be Malfoy’s kid. Draco, is it?”

 

Draco jerked his jacket out of Charlie’s grip and straightened himself. “The one and only,” he proclaimed proudly.

 

“Well, _Malfoy_. Go back to the school right now. As I said, you’re not supposed to be here.”

 

“And what’s a weasel like you going to do about it?” Draco sneered back.

 

Charlie took out his wand and pointed it casually at Draco. “Well, let’s see… I’m older than you. I’m bigger than you, and I work with dragons… I think I can manage to come up with something.” Charlie laughed.

 

Draco felt like hexing Weasley back to Romania, but was so determined to see the dragons he tried not to let it get to him. He decided to go for a different approach, and whispered softly in Charlie’s ear. “If you show me the dragons, I’ll give you something in return.”

 

“Like what?” Charlie raised an eyebrow and looked at the smaller boy.

 

Draco winked at him. “Oh, I can think of a couple of different things.”

 

Charlie laughed. “Now look who’s in heat… First you insult me, and now you’re hitting on me. Aren’t you a pathetic little ferret?”

 

Draco’s face flushed immediately. How did he know about the ferret? Now he was really getting pissed, and forgot all about the smooth approach he had just tried. “If you don’t show me the dragons I will tell my father, and he’ll have your whole Weasel family exterminated.”

 

“Fine, come here.” Charlie grabbed Draco’s arm and walked towards the scariest looking dragon of the four.

 

“You see that Hungarian Horntail over there? She can blow flames up to fifty feet, and she only answers to me. If I give a whistle, I’ll have her fry your blond arse so you have a reason to run crying to your precious father.”

 

Charlie called out to the dragon “Here Harriet!” The dragon turned her head towards them, and Charlie put his fingers up to his mouth to give a powerful whistle.

 

He felt Draco tug himself away and saw the blond boy run back towards the castle.

 

Charlie sniggered and went to feed the Common Welsh Green. He wouldn’t go anywhere near that Horntail.


End file.
